The Red Phonecard
by Armelion
Summary: This is my first fanfic which is a Psyren story. It has Bleach looking weapons but its not really a Bleach story. Please review and don't be too harsh XD
1. Prologue: How It All Began

**Prologue:How it all Began**

Hi, if you have found this journal there might be a chance for you to save yourself. But be warned once you start reading there is no turning back. Now find a spot where you are all by yourself, somewhere that no one or thing can find you, somewhere where you feel safe. Did that? Now before you continue I want you to scream 69 as loud as you can. If you heard anybody, move to another location. Good? Then let's get started.

* * *

><p>My name is Armelion. I am 17 years old and a junior in my high school. If you have found this journal it means that a year ago a news report should have shown a few kids gone missing. Those kids were my friends and I. My friends Avery, Kat, Kevil, Justin, Jossie and Toni are all in the same grade. Now this is where it gets freaky. You have probably heard rumors about the <strong>Psyren Secret Society<strong>, a secret organization which is fed up with how the world is run. Well guess what, they're real. They are _very_ real. P.S.S. or the Psyren Secret Society chooses people to play this game. How do you get chosen you say? Well you might be walking around when you hear a public phone ringing. If you pick the phone up someone or better yet described as something appears. This person/thing is thought as being Nemesis Q the leader of the P.S.S. will appear briefly and scare the crap out of you. I'm not kidding I almost soiled my pants when it appeared. Anyway a red phone card will pop out and guess what it says on it. You guessed it, Psyren. These cards can be found on the internet but most of them are totally fake. Only about 0.01% of them are real. There is a person giving away 5 hundred million yen if you solve the mystery of Psyren but no one has solved it yet. If you decide that you want to play the game you enter the red card into a public phone booth. A lady will say your world is con-nec-ted! From there she will give you a very long survey which will freak you out because they ask you questions about your life that you have never shared with anyone. In the end she will ask you if you want to go to Psyren. I pressed 1 which meant yes but I have heard that whoever pressed no would have been asked by some people to turn over their card. Those people were in police clothing but they fought like trained assassins.

* * *

><p>Luckily we all pressed yes when we got our cards. We all got our cards on our way home from a frozen yogurt place. I'm lactose intolerant so I just had toppings. Kevil had a mango flavored frozen yogurt, Kat a peachstrawberry frozen yogurt, Justin a lemon lime frozen yogurt, Jossie the same as Kat, Toni a dark chocolate which I kept on calling a piece of shit, and Avery a mix of all. Kevil is the tallest and oldest in our group with black hair with red-ends and black piercing eyes (he has a very short temper). Avery is the tallest girl in our group (and the most perverted girl in our group too) but she is younger than all of us given the exception of Kat and Jossie; Avery has long dark-red hair with green-blue eyes (her eyes turn blue when its cold and they turn green when its warm). Justin is the second tallest boy in our group but we call him Justina to piss him off (_oops I meant her_) he is older than everyone except for Kevil and I; he has bright blue hair with pink streaks through his hair and brown eyes (mostly calm). Jossie is the second tallest girl in our group; she has straight purple hair with brown eyes. Kat is the shortest girl in our group but the fastest and also the oldest girl in our group; she has purple hair with bright green streaks, her eyes are light brown (we are currently in the process of making her perverted enough for the real world). Toni is the shortest boy in our group and the youngest; he has all black hair and dark brown eyes (sort of reminds me of Hitler, just with out the ridiculous mustache). As for me, I'm an average height 17 year old with orange hair (like Ichigo's from Bleach just not as spiky) with red streaks, I also have green eyes (I am a two-face or more like a 100-face really. I am very calm and mysterious in class, hyper and perverted outside of class and very kind and humble near my parents. Also I am very lazy overall. I'm also much more but I'm too lazy to write it down.) Anyway, all I remember from that day was that it was the last day I got to see my parents and my brother. It was the day any of us saw our parents and siblings. It was the day that we all received the red cards. We all usually think alike in tough times and we accepted to be taken to Psyren. That was when we realized what a bad decision we had made. A decision that had changed our lives. Maybe it was for the better or for the worse, all I can say is that my friends and I always stick together no matter what. Together we overcame obstacles. Together we solved the game. Together we grew. Our strengths are what unites us. Together we saw through the mist and found the answer behind it all. Together we were indestructible. I am Armelion and this is my group's story.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

**Thanks for reading my prologue to my first fanfic on this account. This is mainly rated T/teen because of swearing/cussing and some perverted-ness (Jiraya teaches well). Review this and tell me anything that is wrong (be as tough as you can be. What you write will help me grow as a writer)**. **All the characters are based off my real friends and in no intentions are their characters supposed to offend them (They are just used because it is easier to write using some of their personalities). The more reviews I get, the faster I will update. I will try to keep a weekly update but no promises. **As always have a wonderful day/night.****

**EDIT 11/16/12: Umm..yeah about the weekly updates...I kinda let you all down. I'll try to update 2 Chapters per volume of Psyren in English. This means a chapter every 2 weeks. I'm so lazy and busy. The two do not sit well with each other, but I have looked back on my actions and decided to at least try to work on this FanFic. I should have 14 Chapters out by now... ****As always have a wonderful day/night.**


	2. Chapter 1: Let the Game Begin

**Chapter 1: Let The Game Begin**

Whoosh! I opened my eyes. Where am I? Just a few seconds ago I had answered my phone because I thought I heard ringing. Now it looks like I'm in the middle if a desert. RARGHH! A howl pierced the air. What was that? Whatever it was, I have to start moving. _One good thing about me is that I'm good at thinking in tough situations. Like I remember one time I had found a kitten drowning in a flowing river. I quickly jumped in and saved it. I had my phone, camera, and flashlight with me. Even though I knew they were going to get ruined I saved that kitten because a life is more precious than any amount of money in the world. _After about forty seconds of walking north I saw six dots in the distance. I quickly ran towards those dots. The howls were getting louder by the minute. I had to get there before the thing that was making that sound showed up. It sounded big and dangerous.

* * *

><p>I climbed over a sand dune and saw what those dots were. They were my friends! I ran towards them at full speed. About four steps away from reaching the group I tripped over what seemed to be a piece of rock. I landed face first into a soft pillow of sand. I got up and spit out all of the disgusting sand I had inhaled and accidentally eaten. Suddenly they burst out laughing. Yup, they were my friends.<p>

"Hey, did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Justin asked.

"Your kidding me right? The roar!"

"Ah, he's just messing with us!" Kevil said.

On one side were the girls and on the other were the boys. I shook off the remaining sand from my clothes and gave everyone a big grin. It was nice finding people I knew in this foreign land. Avery gave me a high five and two thumbs up! Kevil gave me a punch in the face and shoved me into Avery (not the way you would expect to be greeted by friends). This caused a domino effect as Avery fell onto Kat, which fell onto Jossie which fell onto sand. Kevil, Toni, and Justin started laughing. I wondered why. Well it was simple really. The way I fell was a pretty awkward position. My head was in between Avery's thighs. I quickly got up. "Hey Armelion could your face be a bit more red?" Toni smirked. I looked behind me and Avery's face was red, red with pure rage! I suddenly jumped to the left because I knew what was about to happen. In an instant Avery performed what I would call "The Death Punch". Before we knew it Justin, Kevil, and Toni were on the floor in one pile. Avery said in a calm and clear voice, "I didn't know you guys liked it homo?" Kevil got up and got his fist ready, but before he could strike the _thing _roared and reality hit me once more. I quickly explained that we should move and carry the fight elsewhere.

* * *

><p>After ten minutes of walking straight we saw a building. We all ran like the devil was at our heels just waiting for one of us to trip and satisfy his desire for human souls. We all reached the building to be greeted by several other people all of which were far older than us. Inside we found a phone. Before we got to it one of the strangers said, "Don't bother it doesn't work". Ignoring his words I went up to the phone and pressed random buttons. Suddenly an image appeared on the small screen. On it was a map. There was a tower, a symbol that looked like an S with a phone near it (probably were we started), and a door symbol. The tower was in the shaded area but the door was not. The S was located just outside of the dark area. Suddenly Kat took out pencil and copied down the map seven times on her pocket notepad. We got up and told the others that we thought the finish was at the door symbol. They decided to follow us.<p>

As we set out Kat noticed that one of the strangers was taking an interest in the maps we had. She decided to draw one out for him. During that time a flying creature (with wings white as the clouds themselves and red claws at the end of the wings with an ugly face that resembled an eagle with a sickly wolf dieing of rabies) swooped down and howled that same howl I was hearing. The same howl that shook me to my soul and stripped my flesh off my bones. The impact it had on the ground made it seem that the sand had become alive and that all of the pressure had caused the sand to thrust up into the air blinding all of us momentarily. Once we got the sand out of our eyes our skin became pale. The monster was headed toward Kat and the stranger. We all saw this and ran towards Kat. Fortunately, Kat is very fast and agile. Unfortunately, the stranger was not. The stranger had taken out his pocket knife and stabbed the creature in a sphere shaped area on the creatures chest. At the same time the creature had stabbed the stranger with one of his terrifying red claws, spewing blood everywhere. Both the creature and stranger turned into dust. A wind blew the dust away leaving no evidence of what had just happened. We all decided to run the opposite direction of the dark are of the map. Justin had to carry Kat as she was crying uncontrollably by the trauma she had just gone through. Justin did not seemed to be affected by the extra weight. He seemed to rather enjoy it. After she had calmed down and all of us had caught our breath we ran straight towards the door area. During that time we were alert and didn't say anything. As we reached our limits we saw a building. We felt a new boost of energy and ran like the wind all the way to the building. Once we entered we started panicking. What if other monsters would attack us? We had to do something. Kevil on the other hand was very stern. He looked around the building and informed us that there was a telephone booth. I guess Kevil has a strong personality. He has emotions but he will lock them away to save people close to him like his friends. We suddenly felt hope. We reached the room where there was a telephone booth.

Then we all heard the lady's voice from the survey. _Survivors of this round, please enter your card into the phone booth and hold the phone to your ear. You will be taken back to your time. _What did she mean back to our time? I looked out a broken window as the strangers entered their cards and held up the phone towards their ears. I couldn't believe it. It was Mount. Fuji. We really were in Japan, and if the lady said back to our time, then this is the future. My heart skipped a beat, time slowed down. There is no way this could be true. How? Why? There is no way! I felt my life force slip away. Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>I woke up on the ground my friends by my side. "Ah. So you finally woke up! You were beginning to worry us." Avery said.<p>

"How long was I gone?"

Justin replied by saying, "About ten minutes."

I got up and didn't say anything about what I had just learned. There is no need to scare my friends just as we're about to go back home. We all took turns returning. Once we all made it there I decided to spill, but it seemed they already knew. The building we were in was the same building from before. All my friends said in unison, "That..was the future?" Suddenly my phone rang. I picked it up.

"Is this Armelion?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"Look I don't have much time but just do what I say and don't ask any questions. You and your friends just came back from future Japan so you must be exhausted. Come to the address that I will text you in a moment by 8:00 pm. I will take you to my place and I will explain the rest their. Please hurry there isn't much time."

Before I could ask who this person was the line disconnected and my phone was left with the sound of a flat line. I looked at my friends which were all in shock. I looked at my phone. It was 7:30 pm. A text message was received by my phone and I opened it. Sure enough, the address was on it (a park and judging from where we were, it was 28 minutes away from where were now which didn't give us much time at all. I told my friends to follow.

When we got there it was 8:00 exactly. The park was empty with no light except for the lampposts that were in rows adjacent to each other. A calm breeze was in the air like it was trying to say that everything will be ok. Suddenly the lights turned off, the breeze stopped in its tracks. A black mini-van pulled up at the entrance of the park. In the black mini-van sat a woman. She told us to get in and that she was the person that had contacted me. We got in, no questions asked. From that moment on, our lives changed forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you review because with every review comes faster updating times and better chapters. As always, have a wonderful daynight. ...Sorry for not updating. I am EXTREMELY busy... I will try to update but please do remember I am busy... Expect TONS of chapters in the summer. Probably 3-4 chapters a week XD.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 2: The First Night

**Chapter 2: Training**

I looked out the window as we zoomed by many streets and shops. This woman may be driving a mini-van, but she had the adrenaline of riding a motorcycle. I looked behind my seat. Kat was sleeping between Kevil and Avery, who were glaring daggers at each other. Usually Kevil and Avery don't get along very well, but I guess they kept it together due to the sleeping Kat? Nah, they always pulled pranks on Kat, which made me wonder why they had kept it together for so long. Was it because of the trauma we had gone through today? Maybe, but Avery and Kevil are the two emotionally strongest people I have seen. Maybe they were just trying to keep it cool so the others wouldn't be afraid. That sounded like them. They know when it's time for fun and games, but they keep it together whenever their leadership is needed. Whenever they get in a death match, well that's a whole other story. Like a month before all this happened, Kevil had stolen Avery's backpack and thrown it in the ditch. I had went to retrieve it only to return finding Kevil laying down in a corner, gasping for air. Anyway, back to the placements. In the far back was Jossie, Toni, and Justin. Jossie was "asleep" (more like wide awake planing what random things she will say next), while Toni and Justin were playing Monopoly Deal©. I wonder where they got those cards. Those two usually didn't let things get to them. They would just shrug it off and play a game whenever something would happen. After they finish playing, it looks as if they had come back from a hot spring.

* * *

><p>The car pulled up at a mansion. Avery poked Kat awake (who for some strange yet not too unreasonable reason had a marker-mustache and beard). We all looked at the mansion in awe. Light shone from this building. It was a dark purple building with many windows. To the left of the mansion was a large amount of motorcycles <em>(I KNEW IT).<em> Somehow, this shining building relieved me. We got out of the car, and then the woman took us to the mansions doors. When we entered, we were amazed further than we were from before. Large crystal chandeliers shone as bright as the sun. Red elegant carpets were laid out on the floor. What other luxuries did this women have? She directed us into a room with a piano and many chairs.

"Comfortable?" she asked. "Good. Then let's get started. You all probably have the same question burning in your head. Who am I? My name is Matsuri Yagumo. I am a former Psyren Drifter. I drifted between Psyren and the present world long before all of you did. I have already completed Nemesis Q's game. Now, I want you to take out your cards and out it against your forehead. Then look at the front of your card."

We did as she told us to. All of us gasped. There on our card was the number 48.

"What do these numbers mean?" Kevil demanded.

"Those numbers are the amount of points you have left on your card. Every time you complete a stage of Psyren you lose points."

"What happens when our points reach zero?" Avery asked.

"How 'bout you look on the back for the answer?"

To our surprise, there was writing on the back as well. There were the following words:

* * *

><p>-Welcome to Psyren<p>

-You are now Psyren Drifters, players of the game.

-Psyren Drifters are parties who have answered the survey, sealing a contract with Nemesis Q.

-The game will continue until your card is used up.

-Always carry your card on your person.

-Never speak to non-Drifters about Psyren or the fact that you are Psyren Drifters.

-Always check the map at the Start point.

-The towers are dangerous. Do not approach them unless you wield sufficient powers.

-When Psyren Drifters die, they turn to ashes.

~May good fortune befall the Psyren Drifters as you traverse time with Nemesis Q and undertake a journey to change the future!~

* * *

><p>Silence was in the air. No sound disrupted it, not even breathing. After this information had sunk in, I built up the courage to ask what it meant by powers.<p>

"For now, go to sleep, and do not think about it. You will have a long day ahead. Also expect blood-shot eyes, nose bleeds and fevers tonight," she finished casually.

She placed us in separate rooms with many tissue boxes and wet towels. When she left, hell struck. My body felt as if it had just entered the sun's atmosphere. I went into the bathroom to see that my eyes were blood-shot. Suddenly, blood spewed from my nose, giving me the worse feeling I've had in my life. If I had to, I would have asked everyone in my group to hit me in the men's weak spot, just to make it stop _(this just gave me the most messed up image in my head...)_. Eventually I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up in the morning finding my clothes, hair, and pillow soaked with blood. I opened the door to find Matsuri Yagumo waiting outside.<p>

"It's about time sleepy head," she said in a cheery voice. That's when she stopped dead in her tracks.

She looked at me in horror and peeked inside my room only to see the pillow drenched with blood. She took me to the bathroom and wiped all the blood out of my hair and face.

"When you're ready, come down and eat lunch. OK?" she asked in a more concerned and motherly tone.

I nodded. Bad mistake. It felt as if I had just blended my brain through a fruit juicer set at hyper-speed. I felt hunger creeping up on me and went towards the kitchen (which took me about ten minutes to find).

* * *

><p>I found all my friends there. Avery and Kevil looked like crap. It seemed that they had the same rough night that I had. Toni, Justin, Kat, and Jossie all seemed fine. Compared to Avery, Kevil, and I, it seemed that they had been on a first class ride to happy town. Avery looked up from her bowl of ramen and gave me a dark glare with the infamous finger of death. I gave her a wave. Kevil looked at me and decided that he was too tired to beat the crap out of me like he always does. I sat down and in front of me sprang up a platter of Nutella sandwiches with some hot watery substance that looked a lot like tea.<p>

"Drink it," Yagumo said, "We have a lot to discuss."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:Well this is Chapter 2 guys. You may be thinking a few questions, but rest assured that most of them will be answered in the next chapter. It's more like an intro into the next chapter because that really where the training happens. I made this chapter a bit short. What I do is I take a short chapter , upload it, and work from there. Don't forget to review. Have a wonderful daynight.**

**Also...sorry about the REALLY LONG DELAY. My addiction to video games and procrastination took over, but since it is summer expect an upload every week(-sh. I am starting a Bleach fanfic, just a heads up).**

**Also, Big Thanks to "Avery" or as I should say InuyashaxKagome4evr. You can find her on my page, just look under my favorite authors! I have (let's just say, not the best grammar in the world).**


End file.
